Stormy Days
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: Takes place during Half-Blood Prince. Even in a time of crisis, love can still survive and become an everlasting bond. FredxOC


Stormy Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except for my character. Harry Potter belongs solely to J. K. Rowling; she makes the money, I don't.

Warning: First HP fic

Summary: Takes place during Half-Blood Prince. Even in a time of crisis, love can still survive and grow into an everlasting bond. FredxOC

"_Character's thought"_

"Speaking"

"'_Quote'"_

Ch. 1: Addie's Birthday- March 15

I walk out into the brisk air of London, England and steel myself against the strong gust of wind and icy rain; zipping my jacket to half mass. "_A typical day in England," _I think as I listen to the sound of late March slush sloshing under my feet. Ever since my father and mother left the States and moved here I've dealt with freezing mornings and overheated afternoons. Of course, they couldn't help the fact that America's economy took a turn for the worst.

As I reach my destination, I pull the hood over my head and zip my jacket the rest of the way. "_'_In front of Big Ben by nine o'clock a.m.,'" I recite, under my breath, to myself over and over again. I hope he has a valid reason for bringing me out into this bloody weather. "_Curses, I'm starting to talk like 'em _I say to myself. _If he ever gets wind of that, he'll never let me live it down."_

I finally reach Big Ben and go to sit on the black, iron bench in front of him, only to find out it's coated by a thin layer of slush. "_Typical," _I say to myself as I roll my eyes. Having my first plan of action sabotaged, I activate my second plan of action: glare at the bench for a minute and lean against the dull, grayish-red brick wall.

After fifteen minutes of waiting I decide to just leave and get the ruddy hell out of this terrible weather. Just as soon as I'm about to turn left and off the street he calls out my name.

"Addie! Wait up!" Well there he is; the annoying grit.

"Bloody hell, Fred," I say as he stops in front of me, "what took you so long?" He smiles and scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I was getting you a birthday gift, 'course! 'Course, if you don't want it… even though I went through all the trouble of finding the ruddy thing…" His face took on a puppy dog look and I just couldn't resist, so I just roll my hazel eyes and hold out my right hand expectantly; the left on my hip.

"What? Why are you doing that? I dunno why on earth you women do that stuff." I start tapping my right foot impatiently and he still looks at me clueless. I finally give up and cross my arms across my chest.

"The gift, you silly man; hand me the gift!" The light bulb over his head finally comes on and he hands me the gift.

"Oh, 'ere you go, Addie. Happy birthday; hope you like it!" As I open the gift, my eyes widen and I see velvet, black case. I just stand there taking in the gift and wondering what could be inside. "Er… you're s'posed to open it," he says and I punch him in his arm. "Ow. That wasn't nice!" I ignore his comment.

"I know that. I just thought it was one of those joke things you and George made that would blow up in my face as a 'gift'." We both laugh and I finally open the gift. "_It's just so beautiful… how did he get the money to pay for it?" _I think in awe and pull out the necklace to examine it; a silver chain with a small locket that opens to reveal my birthstone in the right pocket, and, in the left a picture of me and him kissing on our first date two years ago.

"Well, is it alright? Do you like it, Addie," He asks timidly. While I hold the gift in my hand, I start to look him up and down. His bright blue eyes look at me with a mischievous glint and a light, anxious tint. His infra red-orange hair is a stark contrast to his fairly pale-tan skin.

I continue to let my eyes travel back down his well-built body and I catch the purple silk dress shirt- not tucked in and buttoned to only the fourth from the top- the simple black tie that compliments his black dress pants with purple pinstripes. I continue to look him up and down until my eyes fall on his black dress shoes and sliver back up to his handsome face. Instead of locking eyes, I dart mine back down and bore holes into the sidewalk pretending to take a great interest in it. All the while a pale rose blush flutters like a fat pigeon preparing to take flight across my too-pale cheeks.

I want to turn away and hide in embarrassment but his hand gently grasps under my chin and slowly guides me to meet his calculating eyes. I become lost in his eyes as I try, and fail miserably, to decode what he's thinking; Divination never was my strong point.

"You have the most amazing sea green eyes I've ever seen and such pretty, silky blonde hair." I want to say something, anything, but I can't find my voice as he kisses me. His tongue and my tongue move over each other in a dance of pure love and lust. Just as I thought that nothing will ever break this moment and I could stay like this forever and forever, he breaks the kiss and puts his forehead against mine so our eyes meet again; royal blue against silky sea green. Despite the breath taking kiss I manage to speak clearly.

"Do you want to know what I hate the most about London?" As if taken off-guard he stumbles over his words until he finally regains his posture.

"What's that, love?"

"How god awful wet and cold is it." He looks at me in disbelief at my choice of words. I look at him with a 'what's it too you' look.

"So, she speaks British after all?" I say a passive 'shut up' and poke his nose gently with my mine. We share a light laugh and his voice takes to a soft whisper that only we as a couple could hear.

"That's what you have me for," I say nothing and he chuckles softly before giving me a peck on my nose. "To make the cold and wet dissolve into summer heat and spring beauty." This time it's my turn to look at him in disbelief. "Seriously! I swear on my grave it's true!" We both laugh this time and I finally say what I've been dying to say for so long now.

"Only you, Fred; only you." I say and after a brief minute of silence I kiss him on his lips. "Thanks for the gift; how did you know that I wanted the necklace?"

"Oh, that? Just a hunch I had," he says and before he can say anything else I pull him into a passionate, but brief and loving kiss.

"Happy birthday, Addie. Let's go get some chocolate and a teddy bear."

"A teddy bear? Who are you and what have you done with Fred?" There was no need for us to laugh because, at that very moment, we understood each other. On our way to the candy store, I think, _"As long as I have Fred by my side, I can survive the life of London, England." _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So, what do you think? Pretty good for my first Harry Potter fic, right? Kinda sappy at the end, but I still like it so I hope you do as well. So, review and tell me what you think, ks? Oh, no flames, alright?

Fred lives on,

ferret nin


End file.
